User blog:Cartoonprincess/In My Opinion: Where Things Went Wrong '~'
NOTE: I know much of this has already been said, but I really felt the need to get my thoughts in writing. xP Gibby's Promotion Dan's first major mistake ''was promoting Gibby to a '''main character. Gibby was '''''awesome back when''' he showed up at random times and had funny one-liners. However, all that '''changed as soon as he was added to the main cast. Suddenly, his character wasn't as fun ''and ''loveable anymore, and instead was conceited, obsessive, stupid and an overall''' idiot'. Not to mention that Dan created the absolute 'lamest 'catchphrase for him ('Gibbeehh') and he decided to stick with it like hell. Plus, the fact that he was 'older' now made his role a bit more '''awkward'. Perhaps the saddest part of all is that he no longer took off his shirt. In my opinion, his addition was probably the worst '''part about Season 4. Shorter Seasons and Seriously Long Waits Between Episodes Okay, I suppose this is more where ''Nick'' went wrong. Starting with Season 4, the seasons became '''painfully short. I believe this has a lot to do with Dan's trasition of focus to Victorious around this time. To make matters worse, there was an unbearably long '''wait between episodes. I'm sure you all remember the insane ''dry-spell we had while waiting for iHire an Idiot. And for what? The episode didn't even end up being that good. A lot of '''''long-time fans of the show began to steadily lose interest '''around the time this was happening. Who could ''blame'' them? It quite often wasn't '''worth the wait. iStart a Fanwar This one's an iffy ''one. While the episode itself was '''horrible, it did (sort of) make a good point that some of us were taking the '''''shipping on the show a little too seriously. Had we known how the series was actually going to''' end', we would've taken this advice less 'lightly. However, it still didn't make sense to air the '''arc '''almost directly afterward. All that does is ''alienate and '''''confuse the viewers. The Seddie Arc Here's where I have some real beef. First and foremost, I think it was completely unnecessary ''to dedicate '''5 episodes '''to Seddie. In my mind, I had always ''envisioned either them dating in the background of normal episodes '''or just hooking up at the ''end of the series. iOMG and iLost My Mind were both great, but it all went downhill from there. Apallingly, Carly's character was completely ''neglected ''in iDate Sam and Freddie and iCan't Take It, and her character continued to lose importance for the rest of the series. Considering she is the ''main character ''and she suffered a severe lack of development, it really does say something. Anyway, back to the '''''arc. Sam and Freddie were NOT acting like the Sam and Freddie we all knew and fell in love with, and instead were being completely immature '''and '''childish. Seddie was just kind of ruined ''for me and for a lot of other Seddiers with this arc, because it didn't emulate the '''perfection '''that was Season 3 Seddie. That being said, I was ''happy ''when they broke up in iLove You. Everything about that '''elevator scene '''seemed to indicate that Seddie was going to get back together at some point. Unfortunately, this ''did not '''''happen. Seemingly Disinterested Cast (aside from Jerry xP) Something I could not help but notice in the '''later seasons '''was that the cast members seemed to be a little less enthusiastic about their roles. In particular, Jennette seemed to play a more toned down Sam and Nathan played a more "'''''macho" Freddie. In other words, they all seemed to be playing themselves rather than their characters. I couldn't have been the only one '''that noticed this. Though I could be wrong, I feel like this really'' distorted'' the chemistry of the iCarly trio, and we were already getting less and less '''Creddiam episodes. Lack of Proper Resolution of the Ships and Reverse Character Development This is probably everyone's biggest complaint. Freddie's crush, something that hasn't been mentioned or visited since iSaved Your Life, was suddenly ressurected '''in iOpen A Restaurant. This would've been fine if they actually ''stuck with it and Carly and Freddie actually has a serious talk about the "'''''hero theory" and getting back together. Instead, they made Carly desperate for boys that weren't Freddie. To have Carly suddenly have feelings for Freddie at literally the very last moment was just a little too unrealistic for me. As for Seddie, despite the fact that iLove You ended so ambiguously, they never had the clousure they deserved either. All they got was a phone-call ''that made Freddie's feelings even more vague. If Dan didn't really care about the ships and only put these scenes in to '''please the fans, he shouldn't have had any shipping moments in the finale at all. Sam and Cat This idea is incredibly uncreative and '''''unoriginal. Jennette and Ariana need to move on '''from Nick and acquire more ''mature roles. That is''' all''' I'm going to say about that. Ah, the Glory Days... Perhaps Season 3 was simply too ''amazingly perfect ''for the rest of it to live up to. Although, it was arguably starting to lose it's way towards the end '''with episodes like iWon't Cancel the Show and iBeat the Heat. Still, how ''hard would it have been to just end the show there before it went downhill...? :/ Okay, depressing rant over! :DDD Category:Blog posts